


Differences

by kjelly



Series: May My Words Be As Splendid As You Are [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjelly/pseuds/kjelly
Summary: Donghyuk is way too different from Mark.





	

Donghyuk is way too different from Mark.

Donghyuk loves pop.

Mark prefers rap.

Donghyuk loves white chocolate.

Mark prefers the dark one.

Donghyuk loves meeting new people.

Mark prefers staying home.

Donghyuk absolutely loves spicy food.

Mark hates it with a passion.

Donghyuk's favorite flowers are sunflowers.

Mark's are daisies.

Donghyuk is awfully romantic.

Mark, instead, is a bit too awkward when it comes to showing his feelings.

Donghyuk teases people all the time.

Mark just enjoys complimenting people.

Donghyuk is in love with Mark.

Mark is in love with Donghyuk.

 

Donghyuk is not that different from Mark, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was?? so short n cheesy I APOLOGIZE  
> let's talk on twitter!!! › @nctbyuns


End file.
